disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven Baxter
|friends = Chelsea Daniels, Eddie Thomas, Devon Carter, Señorita Rodriguez, Ben, Jennifer, Sydney, Donna Cabonna, Zack Martin, Cody Martin, Marion Moseby, London Tipton, Maddie Fitzpatrick, Miley Stewart |enemies = Bianca, Alana, Loca, Muffy, Tiffany, Stanley, Jennifer (formerly) |likes = Fashion, clothes, hair, designing, popularity, recognition, attention, success |dislikes = Sports, athletics, failure, bullying, mistreatment, dishonesty, manipulation, being on punishment by her parents, her kids in danger |powers = Psychic abilities, precognition, telepathy |fate = Marries Devon, has twins and then gets divorced, leaving her to raise the kids with Chelsea |quote = |fullname = Raven Lydia Baxter}} Raven Lydia Baxter (portrayed by Raven-Symoné) is the main protagonist of the iconic That's So Raven franchise. Background Powers and Abilities * Precognition: '''The main plot line revolves around Raven's psychic powers allowing her to catch brief glimpses into the future (premonitions). This is characterized by her going into a blank stare, and the TV audience seeing the "premonition". She has no real control over her premonitions, but they usually involve whatever she is thinking about at the moment when she gets her premonition. ** '''Enhanced Senses: When tapping deep into her psychic abilities, Raven has the power to see into the immediate future, though it requires concentration, and the image isn't as clear as her visions. Former Powers * Telepathy: After catching a cold, Raven had a "psychic-cold", which temporarily gave her the ability to read minds, until she returned to her normal health. Age *Season 1: 14 *Season 2: 14-15 *Season 3: 15-17 *Season 4: 17-18 *''Raven's Home'': Early 30s School Year *Season 1: Freshman Year/9th Grade *Season 2: Freshman & Sophomore Year/10th Grade *Season 3: Sophomore-Junior Year/11th-12th Grade *Season 4: Junior-Senior Year/12th Grade Appearance Raven is a fun, fresh and fashion savvy teenager with a love for outfits. She is African American and has almond shaped eyes, and a winning smile. She likes to change her hairstyle throughout the series but it is most often black or dark brown and worn in various bunches and braids depending on her mood. When having an episode, or in this case a vision, Raven tends to drop what she’s doing and stare into space in a trance like state for a few moments; she then blinks when coming out of it and tends to react badly and/or excited depending on what she saw. Personality Raven is strong, confident and loud. She loves to have fun but struggles with the burden of keeping her psychic abilities secret whilst at the same time trying to fit in with everybody else. She can be bossy and brutally honest when it comes to fashion, but has a heart of gold and has been shown to use her knowledge of future disasters to save the day. Unfortunately, Raven's visions also have the uncanny ability to get both her and her family into bad situations. When this occurs; Raven often uses her acting skills and her talent for designing costumes to disguise herself as someone else, even though it is somewhat obvious to tell it's really her. This has led up to a number of positive and negative influences in her life; it got her a job for a weekly horoscope; it also got her fired; She pretended to be a bald male in his late fifties in order to undermine a racist shopping system; she has also been posing a Russian gymnast, a bride to her boyfriend’s father, an Arabian belly dancer, an overweight middle-aged woman, a stylish celebrity, a secret agent plumber, a dancing pirate working at a pizza parlor, and was once transformed into a cow. Careers Raven has had many jobs, such as a waitress and dog-groomer. But in Season 4, Raven lands an internship with (fictional) world-famous fashion designer Donna Cabonna (Anne-Marie Johnson). Sayings Raven's catchphrases are "I'm okay!" (usually after a bad fall), "Ya nasty!" (usually to someone she dislikes), "Oh Snap!", "My Bad!", "Gotta go!", "How y'all doin'?", and "Gently!" In addition, she tends to scream hysterically when she's excited or panicked. Premonitions Raven once learns that her Grandma Viv (Jennifer Lewis) is also a psychic. It is then shown that the "psychic gene" is on Tanya's side of the family, and assumed to be a "chick thing", passed down to every female, but this may not be an accurate description, as her mother didn't inherit the abilities, and Raven's son Booker later does. People Who Know Raven is Psychic *Tanya Baxter - Raven's mother *Victor Baxter - Raven's father *Cory Baxter - Raven's brother *Chelsea Daniels - Raven's best female friend *Eddie Thomas - Raven's best male friend *Nicki Logan - a teenage actress *Dr. Sleevemore - Doctor from an institute for psychics, who also are aware of Raven's psychic abilities. *Grandma Viv (Note: Raven's grandmother is also psychic) *Nana Loretta (only finds out at the end of her episode appearance) *Ben - Chelsea's former crush (Note: Ben is also psychic) *Zack and Cody Martin from The Suite Life with Zack and Cody *President Richard Martinez *Santa Claus (As it is heavily implied) Known Disguises Relationships Gallery Trivia * Raven-Symoné played a parody of Raven Baxter in the Sonny with a Chance episode "That's So Sonny". *Raven and Cory are the only characters to appear in every episode of the series. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Psychics Category:African American characters Category:Disney characters Category:Cory in the House Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:The Suite Life characters Category:That's So Raven characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Transformed characters Category:Heroines Category:Cattle Category:Singing Characters Category:Raven's Home characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Fan Fiction